Pack
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: Set during summer before fifth year. Remus and Sirius have been getting affectionate with Izzy. But while at Number 12 Grimmauld Place they are at each other's throats. What is wrong with the last two Marauders? Rated M just for safety. GIRL!Harry


Uzume Tsuki: Okay so I've been working on my next chapter for Isabella and the POA, and I got the idea for a threesome. But I was worried about it being a bit too much for that story. I was gunna put out a poll or something to see what people thought and then I just decided to do a small one shot. It's not a side story to anything. It's a standalone story.

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way any of these characters were written they would never do what I have them doing. Especially Harry and Sirius. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a PREIVATE MESSAGE. If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas/books I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter… otherwise I would have LOADS more money than I do now.**

**A bit of background: The same things happen up until around 4****th**** year. Ron and Izzy are close, but Izzy has been giving Hermione a run for her money from the beginning. Ron got over his jealousy of Izzy second year, and it's Hermione that doesn't stick by her in 4****th**** year instead of Ron. Izzy was able to bring Peter Pettigrew back from the grave yard and Sirius is exonerated because too many people see Peter and Barty for him to cover it up. **

! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# #$%^&*()(*&^

She had no idea what was going on… those two had been at literal WAR since they had arrived at Grimmauld Place. It didn't help that apparently Dumbledore had decided that this would be the perfect place for his Order of the Phoenix. So that meant that everyone was here. The whole Weasley brood (minus Bill and Charlie). Hermione. A few Aurors dropped by randomly. Everyone. She had wanted to spend some time with Sirius and Moony! She had only been able to get them separate each time she saw them. But the meetings left her confused. She didn't remember them always being this affectionate. Maybe they were just happy because Peter had been caught and given to the dementors?

It also seemed that Mrs. Weasley had decided to take control of the house. They were short a house elf since as soon as Sirius was free he had given Kreacher clothes. He had been about to send him to his cousin Narcissa, but the creepy elf had died of a heart attack. Or happiness… they weren't quite sure. So the house looked like it was actually lived in when they walked in for summer break. Izzy had just rolled her eyes at the mess and whipped out her wand to spell Sirius clothes and things away. That had started another rant about how she shouldn't be doing magic out of school and that Sirius was a good parent. Izzy had almost said "Of course not! Not with the way he leers at me!" but had thought better of it and had just smugly spelled everything into place. Besides she wasn't sure that he was actually leering at her as it was.

So everything was tense in the house now. "That's it!" She stood up from her chair startling them from their glaring match. "I have no clue what the deal is between you two but you need to figure it out now!" everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. Sirius had proven to be insane and they didn't want to upset the crazy guy and Moony was close to the surface so they steered clear of Remus. But she just poked each of them in the chest and told them off. "So until you do I'm going to my room! And no I don't need or want company!" before anyone could stop her she had left.

A few hours later there was a knock on her door startling her from her reading. Standing in her door way was a sheepish looking Sirius and Remus.

"Well did you two figure out the problem?" she crossed her arms and scowled at them.

"Well you see we already knew what the problem was…" Sirius scratched his neck.

"And did you solve it?"

"Yes." Remus smiled hesitantly.

"Well?" They looked at each other and nodded. They split up, Remus taking one side and Sirius the other. Suddenly she was being held between them both. Oh this would be good. They must have used a strong locking charm because someone came by and tried to open the door and a simple alohamora didn't work. Remus scowled at the door and Sirius cast a silencing charm. Oh this should be really good. Before she could even ask what they were doing, they were both nuzzling the sides of her neck. All coherent thought left her at the first nip and a hand slipping up her shirt.

"You see Isabella." Remus purred her name. "We come across a problem."

"A p-problem?" she gasped out.

"Mmm a problem." Sirius hummed in her ea

"You see all those years ago our pack was disrupted…" Remus nipped at her ear.

"P-pack?" she shivered at the sensations she was feeling.

"Mmmm." Sirius just hummed as he kissed down her shoulder and down her side then back up. It looked like he was leaving the explanations to Moony.

"Our group. Our family." The hands were getting bolder now, messing with her bra. "We three are the last… and instincts play a big role in a werewolf's life… pack means everything. And to a lesser degree it's the same for an animagus." He pulled back and gave her a heated look. "You are pack. You are the last female in our group. You are ours." At this he went back to attacking her neck.

"Oh…" she didn't question it. She just went with the flow. Why bite the hand that feeds? Sirius' peeled her pants down her legs before tossing them aside. While he was doing this Remus had divested her of her shirt. She was suddenly very nervous. Should she let them do this? Should they even be doing this? Wasn't it wrong? They were practically – Oh sweet Merlin!

Here inner monologue was cut off by Sirius taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She arched her back moaning, and she felt a hand unhook her bra then pull it off. As she fisted her hands into Sirius' hair another mouth joined his in his ministrations. Oh Morgana it wasn't fair what they were doing to her….

It was well into dinner by the time they joined the rest downstairs looking completely rumpled and flushed. Because they had not been present at the start, the only seats open were at the end of the table and on either side of Ron. Sirius plopped down beside Ron, pulled Izzy into his lap and started piling food on his plat for them. Remus' face twisted in contemplation, or anger (they couldn't really tell) at the back of Ron's head before he smirked wolfishly. Grabbing the plate from the plate from the empty spot he snatched Ron up by his shirt only to drop him in the empty place.

"Hey!" Ron protested before his plate was moved.

Remus sat down quickly and began filling his own plate. He went about studiously ignoring the shocked looks while speaking to Sirius and Izzy quietly. It looked as if they had fixed whatever the problem had been, and were now if possible even closer. Much to the consternation of some. They looked content to speak quietly and make sure Izzy was fed. This went on until they had their fill and Izzy looked like she was about to fall asleep, then they stood up quickly to leave.

"There will be and Order Meeting after dinner." Dumbledore finally spoke from his spot at the table. Sirius who was still holding a sleepy Izzy rolled his eyes at Remus and sighed. They seemed to have a silent conversation before returning to their seats. "If the children would please vacate the room…" there was a veiled threat in there that suggested that Izzy leave also so Sirius reluctantly let her go before kissing her goodnight on the side of her head. Remus mimicked his actions and she stumbled out of the room with the others mumbling.

"This is ridiculous… kicked out of a room in my own house…"

She stumbled up the stairs so intent on going to bed, she didn't hear the others follow her until the door opened and shut when she was already half way to her bed. She paused only slightly before she buried her head in her pillow. _It smells like Remus._ She thought absently.

Because Sirius had already put together a room for her, she wasn't forced to share. Not that a certain woman hadn't tried to get her to share a room with Ginny or Hermione. But the room only had one bed, and though it was big enough for three (insert blush here) even four people, Izzy had refused to share. Besides Sirius had put it together for her, and now that she knew the reason… she was glad. It would be hard to sneak out with someone else in there. Ginny thankfully had just smirked at her and said she didn't want to share. And Hermione had been hard to get along with recently so it had been decided it was best for them not to room together. The room was colored in emerald green and black. Ron had dubbed it the Slytherin room and hd at first refused to enter. That had changed quickly when he was trying to escape being forced to study by Hermione, and when his mother was on a cleaning spree.

"So." Oh Merlin it was Hermione. "I tried to open your door shortly after they came in here to _talk_ to you." Nosey little shit! "It was locked. And I couldn't unlock it. Then I couldn't hear anything from inside." Did it not occur to her that they might have had something private to tell her?

"Oh come off it Mione! Why does it matter what their relationship is? Maybe they were telling her something private." Ron groaned as he fell back on the bed next to Izzy who was trying her best to block out Hermione with her pillows. She mumbled a thank you to him. He just nodded.

"So you're saying that you're okay with what is so obviously going on?" Had they really been that obvious at dinner? Whoops. Oh well.

"No. But it's not unheard of in the Wizarding World." Ron sat up. "It's normally arranged marriages though. So people won't question him being so much older. As long as it doesn't get out that it happened before she was of age." He frowned at the other witch. "And if it does get out everyone in this room knows who to suspect. You. Because you are the only one who is being so vehement about it."

"They are old enough to be her father! And they were friends with her father!" she spat. Izzy growled into her pillow. What was with Hermione recently? Come to think of it… Hermione had been downright cold towards her since Remus and Sirius had started to openly be affectionate with her.

"Really Hermione what is with you recently? You should really study up on werewolves and packs more!" Ginny sighed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione huffed.

"They're pack!" Fred piped up. Or was it George?

"Indeed brother dear pack." The other twin agreed.

"And?"

"Ugh! Really!" Izzy sat up. "To Remus, my family, Sirius and the _rat_ were pack. Sirius and I are the last ones left. I'm the only female. Meaning it was inevitable! That's why he and Sirius were at each other's throats! Instincts affect an animagus about as much as they do a werewolf." She leveled her emerald gaze at Hermione. "Their instincts said I was pack. That I was theirs. Throw in some slight abandonment issues and possibly some stalker like obsession and you have it."

"Stalker like obsession? Is that how you see me?" Sirius pouted from the door.

"You're a creeper Siri. We've talked about this already." She grinned as she slid off her bed and walked towards him. "You practically stalked me before I found out who were. Don't deny it." She smiled up at him with soulful eyes. "How was the meeting?"

"Oh ya know." He shrugged. "He was just warning me and Remus to keep our hands to ourselves and not be so… well affectionate." He leaned down and kissed her nose as his hands found his way to her hips.

"And you of course are going to do your level best to not listen am I right?" she giggled.

"Of course. He isn't pack. He isn't part of one and never has been. He wouldn't understand even it." Remus spoke from behind them. He seemed to sneer at Hermione. "Those who aren't part of a pack never understand its mechanics. Even if things didn't develop with you this way. We would have still been affectionate."

"And everyone else?" She was worried that they wouldn't accept it. She was happy and she wanted her friends to accept her pack.

"They will learn to live with it. They have no say in what goes on in our pack." She was getting sleepy again. But it seemed that her boys weren't so sleepy. Would she even get sleep tonight?

"Everyone out." The Weasley's dutifully all started to move, but Hermione stubbornly stayed put. "Out Miss Granger. Izzy needs to sleep. I will not have you keep her awake any longer. We sent her up here to get sleep not to be interrogated by you."

When it looked like she was not about to move Remus was in her face. "I know exactly what this is about. And wherever you got the idea that I would allow someone who has been as cruel to Izzy as you have been into my pack you might as well lose it! IF you had been welcomed in it would have been below her. So get out little girl. Now." She fled from the room crying and Remus slammed the door and locked it.

"So I was right…" he heard Izzy mumble almost mournfully.

"It doesn't matter cub… you have us. And if she can't get over it. She isn't worth it." Remus smiled fondly at her.

She held out her hand. "C'mere my Moony."

! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&

Uzume Tsuki: Okay I hoped you guys liked this. I'm a lil iffy on it, but it was as good as I could get it. I'm just in a Hermione hating mood recently. Which is odd. I normally like her. But I could see her having a crush on Moony and such.


End file.
